Double-gate metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) are MOSFETs that incorporate two gates into one device. These devices are also called fin-shaped field effect transistors (FinFETs) due to their structure including a thin “fin” extending from a substrate. Silicon based FinFETs can be fabricated using MOSFET technology. A FinFET is fabricated on a substrate with an overlying insulating layer with a thin “fin” extending from the substrate, for example, etched into a silicon layer of the substrate. The channel of the field effect transistor (FET) is formed in this vertical fin. A gate is provided over (e.g., wrapping) the fin. The double gate is beneficial in that there is a gate on both sides of the channel allowing gate control of the channel from both sides. Further advantages of FinFETs include reducing the short channel effect and higher current flow. Other FinFET architectures may include three or more effective gates.